transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumble Bee
Karen Beecher (カレン・ビーチャー, Karen Bīchā), also known as Bumble Bee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is a former H.I.V.E. Academy student and a founding member and leader of the Titans East. Appearance :Voice actor: T'Keyah Keymah (English), Shigueru Masuoka (Japanese) Bumble Bee is a human/bee hybrid and an African-American hero typically depicted wearing red lipstick with her hair pulled back into two pigtails. She has a slim build and she wears a black and yellow turtleneck costume revealing her belly. She wears a yellow belt and long, black pants with her shoes built in, as well as long, yellow arm bands. Being half-bee, she has large, white wings strong enough to lift her into the air and fly at fast speeds. Attributes: Gallery Personality Bumble Bee is one of the "cockiest" characters. She can be a little bossy with her teammates but deeply cares for them. Bumble Bee is also extremely intelligent and she tries too hard. She is observant, kind, and very open-minded. Bumble Bee made the strongest bond with Aqualad first, but they fight less than she does with Speedy. She is cooperative and patient. Bumble Bee has a very independent and cocky personality, and a very confident and outgoing attitude. Being very independent, she doesn't like being told what to do, such as when Cyborg tells her what to do in "Wavelength". On a more comical note, Bumble Bee's pigtails tend to react to her emotions, sometimes going erect when annoyed, and shooting upwards when surprised. Más y Menos are also shown hiding in the pigtails in the episode For Real, when Control Freak surprises them in the Ops as soon as they arrive. Relationships Friends and Allies *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Ravager *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Amber *Dionne Familiy Neutral Rivals Enemies *H.I.V.E **Brother Blood *Brotherhood of Evil *Control Freak Powers and Abilities Karen's wings and powers appear to be a natural feature. *'Shrinking Size:' Bumble Bee can shrink into a size like a bee and it helps her fly with more speed and agility and thus making it hard for enemies to bring her down. She can even dodge projectile-based attacks. While shrunken, Bumble Bee retains her full size voice and strength but seems to be weakened in self defence. *'Flight:' Bumble Bee is able to fly using the insectoid wings growing from her back. *'Stingers:' Bumble Bee carries a pair of B-shaped weapons that she refers to as her "stingers." These weapons are used to discharge incredibly powerful blasts of electricity that can be fired in both short bursts and long streams. She is also able to use them to conduct electricity and move it from one source to another without harm to herself. It can also absorb the electricity and travel it through both stingers. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' Bumble Bee is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She was able to fight on par with both Cyborg and Brother Blood, and was able to defeat the former in one episode. *'Agility:' She is very agile. *'Strength:' She is very strong, as shown when she is fighting Cyborg in "Wavelength". *'Durability:' Though not that resistant, she can withstand most hits. *'Mind-Control Resistance:' She can resist mind control to some extent, as shown in the part 2-episode of "Titans East". Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Deception (cameo) *Wavelength *Titans East *Homecoming (cameo) *For Real *Calling All Titans *Titans Together Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans East Category:Titans Leaders Category:Titans East Members Category:Technologists Category:Engineers Category:Flight/Levitation